The Damzharz The Chalice of light
by Mystic Surf
Summary: A group of adventures, The Damzharz, Have been sent to thr realm of Arbinor, to find the Chalice of Light. Only as companions can they fore fill their task, in insuring their survival against evil.But something dark and powerfull is ready to stop them!


**Dungeons**

**&**

**Dragons**

THE DAMZHARZ The Chalice of light 

**A/N: **This is a story following a group of adventures, called The Damzharz and their journey across the land. They must join together, and travel to the realm of Arbinor, to find The Chalice of Light. Only as companions can they fore fill their task, in insuring the survival of good. What horrors will unfold on their journey? What tasks must they face? Will they succeed? ……….

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D&D, so please don't sue.

**Chapter one: Drunk at Heart **

The full moon lingered in the twighlight. The night breeze chilled the air. The streets bustled as they always did and the stars shone brightly. The sign of The Blackheart Inn gently creaked as it swung. Travellers of all races filled the inn. Dwarfs, Humans, Halflins and Gnomes drank to their hearts content. A tall warrior sat in the corner, dark cloaked with travel worn cloths. He sat looking apon the drunken rabble, searching for some worthy adventurers. The fire cracked next to him, flames of red and yellow danced in the heat. He was entranced by it, thinking as he sipped his ale.

His concentration was broken by a sudden crash of tables. A dwarf lay in the middle of the wreckage; rage filled his small, beady eyes. A small Gnome trampled through the crowd to wards the door. The Dwarf jumped up, his face red with fury.

" Grrrrr, you'll pay for that. No one stills my drink!"

He leaped towards the Gnome, Axe raised in hand ready to attack. The Dwarf sprinted, then tripped flat on his face. A roar of laughter filled the inn, then every one went back to their drinks. The Dwarf lay on the floor for a moment. Too drunk to stand on his own two feet, he crawled to the nearest chair and pulled himself up. A drunken chuckle burst out from the Dwarf.

The warrior sat on the other side of the table glaring at the bewildered Dwarf. He was a young red head, and wearing dark red clothing. His beard lay on the table, long and platted. His hair stuck up like a mohecan, bright red like fire. A nose pearsing showed a tough, fearsome side. A tare in his sleeve revealed a black tattoo on his arm. The Dwarf reached for a jug of ale on the table. A sword came gently down on the Dwarfs hand.

"I think you've had quite enough to drink for one night, my good sir."

The Dwarf looked up to see the warrior standing over him. He turned his head sideways and peered at him oddly. " And who do you serpose you are…eke…. To tell me how much I can…eke... or can not drink? eke." The Dwarf hiccuped as he struggled to speak.

"I have a proposition for you. I am Tordek, Captain of the Silver Guards, Warrior of the Bright City. And who might you be sir?" Tordek spoke with honour and elegance in his voice.

"Hummm. The White City, you say. " The Dwarf sat, deep in thought, Suspiciously looking the warrior up and down. Thoughts ran through the Dwarfs mind. A fellow warrior. Why was he here in Weir Neul? So far from home? His mind whirled with questions, as he struggled to introduce himself.

" I'm master Ulfgar, son of Lord Barendd, of the Holderhek clan."

Tordek smiled and patted Ulfgar on the shoulder.

"Hello Master Ulfgar."

They both burst out laughing.

"To Heironeous" Tordek raised his ale.

"May he always bring our weapon strength and honour to our hearts."

Their mugs clashed and they emptied their drinks.

The two warriors sat talking for hours, swapping stories. Hours past. People came, drunk and went.

" I tell ya, he never dies…" Ulfgar roared drunkenly. "And then he was cracked over the head with a hamma!" he laughed. "And he wonders why they call him Hammer head." He gave out a ridiculous laugh then choked. There was a short spell of silence in the inn. Tordek looked round at the crowed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I wish I was not with him." He mumbled to him self.

Laughter and singing blocked out any other noise from out side the inn.

" Wot of this…eke… Quest you speak of? What profit is in it for me?"

Ulfgar's eyelids became harder to keep open, as he drunk more ale.

Tordek smirked. " If you want in, meet me at dawn, outside Valtar's Smithy. Of course you will gain a fair amount of pay, in gold…."

Ulfgar became giddy and suddenly fell off his chair on to the floor. Tordek looked under the table and raised one eyebrow.

"Master Ulfgar, my friend, welcome to the group!" With that he threw a couple of coins in his mug and left the inn.

**Letter of duty**

Jaici sat in the clearing of the trees. Her mind was calm and the energies of the wild surrounded her, flowed through her. Her Ranger skills were advanced for her age and still they grew. She cleared her mind. She felt the presence of a fellow elf behind her. She turned to the messenger. He bowed his head as he spoke.

"My Lady. Sorry to disturb you. An urgent letter has been sent from Weir Neul." The elf handed over the letter, bowed and left. Jaici stared at the letter, the writing was familiar. The stamp was that of The Bright City. She opened the letter….

**My old friend**

**I need your help. It has been a long time, too long. Many years have past since the war of the dry lands, and still troubled times are not far away. Again I must call for your aid. The lord of the Bright City has instructed me to travel to Arbinor. My Mission, my Quest, is of great importance to the survival against evil. I need the assistance of the Rangers to fore fill my Lord request. It is urgent you leave as soon as possible, for we leave from Weir Neul in four days. I know you won't let me down.**

**Thank you my friend**

TORDEK 

**Captain of the Silver Guards**

She sat deep in thought. Her old friend Tordek needed her help and again she would join the fight against evil. She jumped up and rushed toward the woodland village.

An Older elf walked up behind Jaici.

" You're leaving so soon Saori?"

Jaici looked where the voice came from. She smiled at the familiar face. The elf was graceful, wearing a long white gowned. Her tone was wise, full of knowledge. Jaici answered. "Yes Valanthe. I must leave right away…"

"I know. Your Quest awaits you. May the Lady of the Woods protect you." She bowed her head. Jaici mounted her horse, and gripped the reins. Valanthe watched her gallop of into the wilderness, and then closed her eyes. She calmed her mind and looked deep into the future. Her heart beat faster, as image after image came before her. She drew back from the images and called apon the spirits of her kind. "Thaldarion, I foresee your daughter in grave danger. I sense pain, and sacrifice." A tear fell, and slowly ran down her cheek to the ground below.

A voice echoed all around, deep and proud.

" There is also hope in her, for she will play a big part in the events of the future. It is her duty, and her destiny." The voice was that of a spirit, Jaici's father. Valanthe turned and went into the courtyard. Where the tear fell a rose now grew in its place.

Jaici road hard through the thick, dense forest, weaving swiftly between the trees. Her cloak flew behind her as her horse galloped faster still. A shadow moved in the darkness. She could feel its presence, its evil gaze following her. The journey to Weir Neul would take three days; Jaici didn't have that time. Something was watching her, following her every move. Something evil, not of this world.


End file.
